The Ink Upon My Skin
by HOT-Spencer-Reid
Summary: The team discovers something about Reid they never knew. None of them would expect Reid to do what he did. Reid Spencer Secret kind of Hotch/Reid if you squint really hard. Please read and Review


There were 3 places on his body Spencer felt he needed to hide, his chest on the left side, his right ankle, and on his left arm between his forearm and shoulder. Currently his team could see every single one of them. Reid had been held hostage by a man who ordered Reid to take off all his clothes except for his boxers to make sure he had no weapons. Reid complied and now he had his teen gaping at his ink-tainted skin. Finally Hotch spoke,

"Reid are you alright?" He questioned, Reid nodded,

"Yes, he didn't hurt me at all, I think I'm ready to leave" Reid told Hotch before going to collect his clothing. The rest of the team just looked at each other waiting for one of them to share with the rest of them why Reid has tattoos when nobody knew they just split up into the FBI vehicles, Hotch stayed and waited until Reid was dressed to head off.

For some reason there was a shortage of cars so Morgan, Reid, and Hotch had to get into the same car. Reid climbed into the back reluctantly, he hated sitting in the back.

"Hey...Reid?" Morgan called out the younger agent's name which started him a bit.

"Y-Yes" Reid replied looking at Morgan.

"Since when do you have ink?" He asked this time both Morgan and Hotch looked back at Reid. A sudden feeling of him being the center of attention made him rather uncomfortable as he squirmed in his seat.

"I-ink?" Reid stuttered again sending Morgan a confused look.

"Tattoos man, since when do you have tattoos?" Morgan clarified; Reid just mouthed a silent 'oh' before speaking.

"Well... I'm sure there is no use in denying it, you saw them." Reid sighed.

"Yup, all three of them, the one on your ankle, chest, and above your forearm" Morgan replied back nodding.

"I never imagined you would be the type to get tats" Morgan admitted truthfully.

"Well... their not like the tattoos some people get these days like nude people or famous figures they have deep meanings to me..." Reid responded.

"They suit you" Hotch suddenly said surprising the two younger agents.

"What?" Reid exclaimed his eyes wide.

"I always imagined that you would do something like that. You don't drink, dance, or smoke so you have to do something like this." Hotch explained looking at Reid through the mirror.

For the rest of car ride no one talked.

~*~ At our Vanilla-Cupcake-of-Pure-Sugary-Happiness's house ~*~

Reid looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was focused on the left side of his chest, where his most recent tattoo was. It was a circle with a star inside of it. Around the circle was a bunch of ancient symbols. The main symbol itself was a symbol used in the old-days to protect a body or corpse from ghosts. He got it after Julio told him he had ghosts in his head. He didn't think he actually had ghosts in his head but looked at it like a metaphor and seeing the tattoo on his chest seemed to clear his head. Reid was sure it was all in his head but he could swear that his headaches got a little better after he got the tattoo. The second Tattoo he got was on his left arm right above his forearm; above the crease on his hand were the arm bends. It was above where he used to inject himself. It was a word, Impollutus, it means Innocent in Latin. Ever since he got the tattoo not even once has he take drugs. It also helped him remind himself that no matter how many bloody pictures he sees or how many people he sees die he still has a small piece of innocence that he will never let go of. The first tattoo he ever got was the word Adeptio along with a date written in numbers (No slashes / periods. for example: Not: 03/09/99 but 03.09.99). The word Adeptio means Achievement in Latin the date after it was not only the date he got the tattoo but the day he got accepted into the BAU. He got the tattoo to remind him of one of his greatest achievements. It was nice to have a reminder of the proudest moment of his life whenever he felt worthless.

Reid noticed that kids these days have naked or famous figures on their body, not that Reid minds it but he rather have tattoos that have deep meanings to him that he will never forget or regret.

He smiled as he ran his finger tips against each one.

He was truly proud of the markings on his body; it was like adding colors to a gray painting.

"A tattoo is a true poetic creation, and is always more than meets the eye. As a tattoo is grounded on living skin, so its essence emotes a poignancy unique to the mortal human condition."

~V. Vale and Andrea Juno


End file.
